dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World — nicknamed "Suu" '''by Issei Hyoudou — is a vast and ancient primordial force whose existence predates that of time itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the mythological beings, including, but not limited to, Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Dragons, Souls, and various otherworldly creatures dwell upon. In the later chapters of the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, the world becomes sentient, and its consciousness is fully unleashed after so many eons of being unaware. It is visually based on actresses '''Michelle Gomez or Mia Kirshner in its first incarnation, and by Aubrey Plaza while in its "Suu" incarnation. 'History' After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and sealed his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millennia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts; and wanting to obtain her revenge against Izanagi for abandoning her, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to Issei. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing the Goddess from her prison. Because of this, not only was Izanami finally free from Yomi; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World was destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of separating Izanami's mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself gained sentience, but with a broken 'mind' and an obsession towards Issei for setting its consciousness free. Developing a deep love and an excessive limerence for Issei, the Supernatural World manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and desires nothing more than to trap Issei forever within herself. 'Appearance' 'True Form' The Supernatural World's true form is represented by the entire landmass of the realms of the multiple Heavens, the various realms of the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. When its consciousness travels to Issei's inner world, it is described as a multi-colored gigantic pillar of smoke-like energy. In its "Suu" incarnation, it refers to the Dimensional Gap (the gap between the Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld) as the deepest core of its 'heart'. 'First Incarnation' In its first incarnation, it has the appearance of a mature fair-skinned woman with pronounced cheek bones, light blue eyes, and crimson-red lipstick. This incarnation dressed in a starched collared blouse with a black brooch under her throat, a high waisted ankle-lengthed skirt, and a croak lengthened jacket with puffed shoulders and dark lapels. She also wore black ankle boots with a sharp toe and tapered heels. '"Suu"' After it transports Issei out of the realm of its consciousness, the Supernatural World manifests into another female incarnation. As "Suu", it resembles a woman with light brown skin, short curly black hair, round cheekbones, almond-shaped brown-black eyes (which coincidentally, is a darker shade than Issei's light brown eyes), and blood-red lipstick. This incarnation of the Supernatural World wore a black ribbed turtleneck sweater, black pants and shoes, and occasionally substituted the pants for garter-belted fishnet tights. This form becomes the primary manifestation of the Supernatural World for the rest of its interactions with Issei. 'Personality' When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the Shinto realm Yomi, the mind-link between the Goddess and the Supernatural World was destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own sentience. Although certain aspects of its behavior derives from Izanami, the Supernatural World possesses a separate and distinct mind, and is a completely independent entity from the Shinto Goddess. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was the facet of a Yandere (ヤンデレ), a Japanese term that refers to an obsessive character who is madly in love with someone, often literally and violently so. This particular trait is present in both incarnations of the Supernatural World, with the first incarnation expressing the yanderu (病んでる) side, and "Suu" exhibiting more of the deredere (デレデレ) side. The Supernatural World also inherited remnants of the insanity that plagued Izanami while she was trapped in Yomi. As such, it has a rather unstable 'mind', often hiding its instablility behind a aloof facade around others, and adopting a sweet and overly affectionate persona towards Issei. However, it has also shown extreme vulnerability and loneliness in its "Suu" incarnation, and depends on Issei for emotional comfort. Believing that Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World developed an obsession with Issei and became enamored with him. After its consciousness becomes overwhelmed by its obsessive love for Issei, the Supernatural World incarnates itself into the form of a mature human woman. 'In Female Form' In both of its female incarnations, the Supernatural World displayed an eerily human-like feminine personality and openly doted on Issei. She affectionately referred to Issei as her Visitor, and became driven by a desire to smother and devour him, until his light permanently dimmed within the boundaries of her primordial form. In addition to harboring an unrestrained amount of affection for Issei, the embodiment displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. She also told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near him. Despite her coquettish and 'lovey-dovey' nature, the female incarnation of the Supernatural World exhibited a blatant disregard for Issei's own feelings and well-being, and repeatedly dismissed his pleas for her to let him go after she trapped him in the inescapable realm of her consciousness. On the other hand, the embodiment also exhibited loneliness and a genuine desire for Issei to acknowledge her as his home. The Supernatural World's desire to keep Issei all to itself was so strong that its female incarnation tearfully pleaded with him to stay within her and not to return to the Earth. She told Issei that she was unable to travel anywhere outside of her true form's boundaries, meaning that she cannot manifest on Earth or Space. This detriment only strengthened her determination to prevent Issei from leaving her. When Issei willingly acknowledged both the planet Earth and the Supernatural World as his home, the latter's obsession and affection for him deepened to an even greater level of intensity (though she later claimed to Issei that she was his true home; hinting at a slightly irrational jealousy towards the Earth). Later on, its consciousness drifts away into the depths of its true form, with Issei's genuine acceptance finally giving his relationship with the Supernatural World closure. 'Quotes' *"You have such a cute and adorable face, Issei. So sweet enough to devour." *"I just wanted to keep you. You're different than the dwellers that reside upon me. A-and you saved me, Issei. You freed me. I love you. I love you so much, that I want to keep you. Forever. You understand, don't you, Visitor? Please say yes." *"Issei, please. I am the Supernatural World. I am unable to leave outside of my own boundaries." *"The Earth. I-it's not your true home. It's not your home. I'm the one who's supposed to be." *"I wanted...no still want to keep you. All to myself. But having a Visitor who is angry with me would make me sad. I don't want you to hate me, Issei." 'Trivia' The_Supernatural_World_Awakens.gif|'First Incarnation' Ezgif.com-crop.gif|'First Incarnation Version 2' SuuWorld.gif|'Suu, The Supernatural World's current incarnation.' Tumblr_on1793TvWa1w6letwo1_540.gif *Though the Supernatural World is shown to have three actresses visually portraying its female forms, it actually has only two incarnations. Michelle Gomez and Mia Kirshner are used as the visual base for the first incarnation, and thus can be used interchangeably, while Aubrey Plaza is used as the visual base for its "Suu" incarnation. *'Suu', the incarnation who becomes the primary manifestation of the Supernatural World, comes from the Japanese verb suu (吸う). When conjugated, it means to inhale or breathe in, which coincidentally matches the Supernatural World's desire to trap and devour Issei within itself. *The Supernatural World is the second entity to kiss Issei, with Ophis being the first. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Location Category:Fanon female character